


When Spring Becomes Autumn

by TempestInTheNight



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, virgin Kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestInTheNight/pseuds/TempestInTheNight
Summary: The years have passed but some things haven't changed. After one fateful night, InuYasha left and Kagome found herself afraid to love again.Until Sesshomaru reappeared in life and suddenly everything changed.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat back against the wall of her hut, alone.

That was hardly a surprise. She was alone more often than not these days. It had been sixteen years since Naraku's defeat and so much had changed.

Miroku and Sango's eldest daughters were already planning to marry next year. It wouldn't be long before they were grandparents.

Shippo had settled down himself with Souten and the couple had welcomed their first child last year.

Koga and Ayame, too, had mated and had children. Rin and Kohaku had also married and were evidently intending on repopulating Kohaku's and Sango's village with their own growing brood. Even Kirara had found herself a mate recently and was expecting her first litter.

And yet Kagome was alone. 

She was thirty-two years old and, in the eyes of the village, a respectable widow and miko. InuYasha, lived, of course, but he hadn't returned to the village in over five years so for all intents and purposes, he might as well be dead.

 _And why would he return?_ Kagome laughed without any humor. _I'm older now and just look at me. My hips and thighs have stretch marks and no matter what I do, I can't dump the weight I've gained around my middle._

She tried to remind herself that she had an hourglass figure now, but it was still an adjustment to always remember to love the body she was in. Some days were better than others.

What truly bothered her the most was the fact that, apart from one drunk and clumsy encounter with InuYasha, Kagome had never been intimate with anyone.

She felt like a spinster and yet just thinking about that night sent memories racing back through her. _Clawed hands ripping at her clothes, alcohol on his breath, penetration too sharp, too painful, and she screamed in agony as she pushed him off, InuYasha's own frustration and anger at her refusal, and the blood all over her thighs as her body ached with pain--_

She forced back the memory with a wince. Over a decade had passed since then but she had been too afraid to want to try again and finally, fed up with his wife, InuYasha had simply vanished, leaving Kagome behind. 

"Even if I tried to love again, I don't know if I could go through all of that," she admitted to herself. It had hurt so badly, even though Sango had reassured her that that pain wasn't normal. InuYasha had simply been too impatient to make sure she was ready, too.

But any time she'd even considered intimacy with another man, she remembered the pain and turned away before she could follow through with it.

 _Maybe I should have just stayed in the future where I belonged_. She sighed heavily. _Maybe, maybe, maybe. And yet nothing will change now because I can't go back._

_I'm stuck here, whether I like it or not._


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome made her way back to the well. She couldn't say why, but she felt compelled to go there, even though the well had no power left to transport her back to the future.

She was here in the feudal era to stay, like it or not, and besides, what would she return to? She was too old to make a new life for herself in Tokyo now, not with no college degree or any connections. The best she could hope for was to take over the shrine, but even in the modern era, it would have been as hard for her to date and marry as it was for her to do so here in the feudal era.

Assuming her family still were the shrine's caretakers. After thirteen years, she could no longer make any assumptions. Her grandfather and mother might have passed on, for all she knew. Sota might have chosen a different life for himself than taking care of the shrine. 

Anything was possible.

Anything at all except her return to her own time.

She arrived to find nothing significant at all at the well.

With a sigh, she settled down against the wood, all too aware of the clumps of hard packed dirt and rocks digging into her rear.

She tried to ignore the discomfort as she let her mind wander, allowing her senses to take in the land around her.

There were faint traces of yoki around her, but after more than a decade of training, she was able to almost mindlessly catalog each one. _Crow, snake, cat..._

And then, suddenly, she heard the rustle of the wind and the crunch of grass as someone approached her with a yoki that was all too familiar.

It was faint, but it could only belong to one yokai.

Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you here, Sesshomaru?" she blurted in surprise. She hadn't seen the daiyokai since Rin had married Kohaku and moved with the slayer back to his village to rebuild it.

She hadn't ever thought she would see him again, truthfully.

The years had been far kinder to him than to her. He looked as immaculate as ever, perhaps only two or three years older at most since he'd appeared to her before. Instead of a boy of nineteen in appearance, he now looked no older than his early twenties.

In her era, he could easily pass as a college student, though he had far more years to his name than that.

He was still as beautiful as he had been, though she noticed he'd changed one thing, at least. He'd allowed his bangs to grow out, framing his face at his jaw instead of his eyebrows. 

He raised a brow. "Where is InuYasha?" he asked instead of answering her.

She shrugged. What else could she do? "Gone," she said casually, careful to keep even a twinge of pain out of her voice. She was no longer angry, though her husband's abandonment still hurt. "Has been for five years, so if you've come looking for him, I can't help you."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Evidently he hadn't been expecting that answer. "Hnn." He studied her for another moment, though for what, she couldn't say. "You are on your own, then."

It wasn't a question, not really, but she nodded anyway. "Something like that," she agreed lightly.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly. 

She looked at him, puzzled. "Why what?"

"Why did he leave?" Sesshomaru's question was blunt but then again, he'd never been known for his tact before.

Kagome waved one hand around. "It's a long story and not really an interesting one, Sesshomaru. But if I do somehow come across him, I'll let you know you were looking for him."

Sesshomaru's expression flickered. His lips thinned and for a moment, he looked extremely displeased. "No," he said icily. "I have no further need of the hanyo."

She shrugged again. What could she say to that?

She got to her feet and bobbed her head a little. "Well, goodnight then, I guess."

But when she turned to leave, he said, "Wait."

She looked back at him, curious. What else could he want?

His expression had shifted back to its usual impassive look. "I am in need of your assistance," he said, though he didn't sound comfortable admitting it. "You will come with me."

She couldn't think of a reason to refuse him and to be honest, she wasn't sure she wanted one. Maybe a change of scenery would do her some good. "Sure," she agreed and decided it was nice to be needed.

It would have been nicer to be wanted, but she doubted Sesshomaru would have ever wanted her. Even if he had in the past, he certainly wouldn't want her now, not after she'd visibly weathered so many years since.

She missed the pleased smile at her agreement as she turned away from him. "Let me gather some traveling supplies and tell the others and then we can leave immediately."

He didn't follow her, however, but waited at the edge fo the village until she'd done as she said. And then, once she was ready and had walked over towards where she could sense his yokai, all he said was, "Come," before turning to lead her away from the village she'd lived in for the past thirteen years.

 _Come_ , she thought to herself humorlessly. _If only it had been that easy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk what you think.. This is my first long smut fic.

She followed him in silence for awhile, lost in her own thoughts. 

Finally, she decided to speak. She wasn't sure if he would rather travel in silence or not but _she_ couldn't. Not indefinitely, at least.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "How long will it take to get wherever we're going? And where are Jaken and Ah-Un?"

She'd learned the name of the dragon from Rin some time ago, though it had taken her a few minutes to actually remember it. 

"Beyond what remains of Mount Hakurei," Sesshomaru answered her after a moment. "Jaken is already there, making preparations."

"Preparations for what?" She began to feel a little exasperated.

He didn't answer her so she ended up walking faster to catch his arm. In that moment, it didn't matter to her that he was a daiyokai and had proved his capacity for violence more than once.

She had her own power, after all. She might be terrible with romantic relationships, but she wasn't without her own abilities, either.

_So why did it never occur to me to leave the village until now?_

"Sesshomaru," she said as she gently gripped his sleeve. "Please answer my question."

She heard him exhale a quiet huff of air. "A meeting," he finally admitted, "between yokai and humans."


End file.
